


Happy Birthday

by Mickeyj



Category: GOT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickeyj/pseuds/Mickeyj
Summary: I wrote this for JB's birthday.Hope you like it!Cross posted on wattpad and tumblr.





	

Title: Happy Birthday

Pairing: none

Words: 848

￼ 

It was cold, he could see his breath when he exhaled and the redness in his fingers had turned them numb from the cold. Feeling like a cold human Popsicle he glanced down at the watch. Where was the manager? He sighed bringing his phone up to his ear after punching in the number but frowned when the line got cut.

He felt a shudder run his body and decided to walk into the coffee shop a block down. He'll get a call for sure when they finally decide to come pick him up. 

After settling down in a seat nearest to the heaters yet a safe distance from the small group of girls he enjoyed the warmth of the coffee going down his throat. Jaebum's mind drifted to the morning; a smile tugged on his mouth at the memory.

"Hyung! Wake up! Wake up!" Jackson's voice and weight on him made him groan. He shoved his band mate off himself to snuggle deeper into the blankets.

"JB! Hyung!" The younger whined trying to push himself inside the small cocoon the leader had buried himself in.

"Jackson go away." He grumbled peeking his messy hair and puffy eyes from the blanket.

"But its your birthday. Jinyoung and Mark hyung made breakfast for youuuuuuu!" Jackson soon managed to crack open enough space to slip in next to his leader wrapping his naturally warm body around his. Jaebum barely heard the door open and jumped when a body curled against his front. From the familiarity he knew quickly it was his old roommate.

"Happy Birthday hyung." The younger murmured wrapping himself against the blue blanket over Jaebum like a vine. He loosened the blanket to let his precious sunshine snuggle against his chest.

"Jay Beeh!" The shout was followed by Kunpimook's skinny frame falling over the trio followed by the tall lanky maknae.

"Happy birthday old man!" The youngest chorused together. He grinned letting the two dog pile on top of the three. He was glass he decided to lay out a mattress to sleep on last night because his bed was filled to the brim with clothes.

Not soon after Jinyoung and Mark walked in throwing themselves on top of the dog pile.

"Happy birthday leader." Mark smiled ruffling his hair while Jinyoung moved down to squeeze Youngjae between himself and the leader murmuring a greeting against the black haired man's shoulder.

The memory faded when a girl walked up to him holding out a bunch of envelopes.

"Happy birthday leader-nim. My friends and I were on our way to mail these but we are so glass we caught you. These are for you. Hope you will have a good day."

"Thank you." The girl smiled when the idol smiled wide with his teeth on display while accepting the letters. She walked off leaving him with his coffee. The manager called soon after letting him know he had finally arrived due to some traffic problems.

The trip to the dorm was as considerably quite as the two only shared small sentences. Jaebum had replied to all the text messages his friends and family sent wishing him a birthday with a permanent smile on his face.

"Did Jackson reach China yet?" He asked the manager.

"Yeah. He reached there okay. Should be back soon." He missed the small tilt to the man's lips after the answer and closed his eyes leaning his head against the window. When he finally reached the dorm building he bid the manager farewell and made his way up the elevator wanting to quickly change to his pajamas and watch the movies with his members as they had promises earlier.

The dorm was dark when he walked in, not a single lights. Guess the members aren't back yet. He moved his hand on the wall to switch on the yet and jumped when he heard a loud shout!

Happy Birthday JaeBum!

He gasped seeing all his members and some of his idol friends wearing party hats crowding the living room. Youngjae from B.A.P. Taehyung and Jungkook from BTS were looking back at him with huge smiles. Jackson and Bambam walked up the older holding a cake and the younger put a hat on his heat along with a glasses which spelled happy birthday. He blew out the candles and thanked everyone for the surprise.

"I have a surprise. Come on." Jinyoung said pulling him towards his room. Wen the door opened it was like a dam down behind his eyes and tears fell like Niagara Falls. His mother sat on his bed holding hi dream knight doll.

"Mom!" He barely gave her time to stand up before wrapping himself around her. Lifting the small woman off the ground. 

"Bummie. Happy Birthday my baby. I'm so proud of you my boy." He screwed his eyes shut and hugged her tighter burying his face in her neck. 

"I love you. I love you so much. I missed you."

"Missed you too honey. Your dad is sorry he couldn't make it. He wishes you a Happy birthday too."

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: @gotbangtanbby  
> I post on wattpad a day early.


End file.
